


Lips Like Morphine

by hyesoh



Series: 10 Songs Drabble Challenge [EXO] [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kim Jongdae | Chen is a Little Shit, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyesoh/pseuds/hyesoh
Summary: Junmyeon's first time is with Jongdae, a sex worker.





	Lips Like Morphine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal on September 2013.
> 
> Drabble #1 of the 10 Songs Drabble Challenge I did. The song is **Lips Like Morphine by Kill Hannah**.

“Fuck,” was all Junmyeon could say, if he could even say anything coherent at all in-between kisses. Jongdae, the guy intent on ridding him of his virginity, does everything like a fucking pro. Not that he isn't one, but even with Junmyeon's limited knowledge about Jongdae's line of work, he's pretty sure no one is _this_ good. It's just impossible.

“Do that again,” Junmyeon moaned when Jongdae's tongue licked the back of his front teeth and his nails grazed Junmyeon's sensitive sides. He still can't believe he's doing this, but here he was, on a king-sized bed in a hotel room, sitting on a male prostitute's lap.

To think it all started with his dongsaengs teasing him about still being a virgin and Sehun casually advising him to pay someone to take his V-card. (Junmyeon had threatened to tell their parents about their sexual adventures, which effectively shut them all up.)

Now, four years later, he was regretting not doing this earlier. Everything felt wonderful and, even if Jongdae recognized him as a virgin a minute into kissing him—apparently he was too sensitive—Jongdae didn't laugh at him and even halved his fee. (“It's not every day I get to have a virgin,” he had said, the grin on his face naughty but not mocking. “I'd take your virginity as payment but that would sound too creepy, so I'll let you pay me 50% of my fee instead, as a treat.”)

“Do what again?” Jongdae, the bastard, actually had the audacity to pull away and ask.

Junmyeon furrowed his brows and frowned at the other's stupid handsome face. “All of it. I don't know. Don't ask me. And don't stop touching me.”

“So bossy,” Jongdae said, but he smiled his cat-like smile and complied.

\--

It wasn't until very much later, when Junmyeon had passed out on the bed, well-fucked and sore, ass and thighs covered with cum, that Jongdae stood up to stand beside the room's floor length window, still naked. He watched as the skies steadily grew dark until distant lightning illuminated the clouds. Electricity was running on his veins again, and he felt powerful.

He looked back on the bed, at the slumbering human, beautiful even in his sleep. He was seriously considering keeping this one, even if he knew Yifan would give him hell for it. Junmyeon was good-looking, innocent, and he charged him up—literally.

It was also a bit funny how he mistook him for a sex worker.

**Author's Note:**

> As I'm importing (and therefore re-reading) this, I keep thinking how **Powerful by Major Lazer (ft. Ellie Goulding & Tarrus Riley)** fits the story better. Alas. The song came out two years after I wrote the story, so that's that.


End file.
